


Chambré

by Tasceri



Series: Chambréverse [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous genitalia (and an unambiguous dildo), Beta!Ventus, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omega!Repliku, Omegaverse, Repliku is just called Riku we know it's Repliku though because he's bisexual, Ven is chubby as all Vens should be, gentle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasceri/pseuds/Tasceri
Summary: Things get a little heated.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Chambréverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Chambré

_(13 days)_

Riku is nervous. He thumbs restlessly over forum posts - giving him comfort and making him more anxious in turn - his phone screen casting a blue glow into the bedroom. Ven sleeps next to him, snoring again. Riku rolls him over onto his side, which makes him snort but doesn't wake him up. He's always been a heavy sleeper, which Riku finds almost endearing enough to mitigate his envy. 

He reads horror stories. He reads encouragements. He thinks, _what the hell am I doing?_

He gets up, paces restlessly. He _almost_ calls his brother. He wishes he could talk to Ven, but Ven hates being woken up during the night, and he's broken that rule enough times already, Ven having to reassure him that it's fine, it's going to be fine, he loves him, and it will be nice to finally be able to make him come for once. 

He makes a camomile tea, sits in the kitchen with a book to distract him. The words tangle on the page, indecipherable. It's just the hormones making him jumpy as his long-suppressed cycle creaks back into gear, not that telling himself that helps.

He returns to the bedroom, ghosting his palms over Ven's hair, his neck, his back. He thinks for the hundredth time, _worst case scenario it sucks and Ven hates it and you go back on suppressants._ But he doesn't want to go back into the fog of feeling - not nothing exactly, but less, the colours of his emotions dulled like an old photograph. He wants to love Ven with every part of himself and he wants Ven to know it. 

And, yes, he also wants to fuck.

  
_(9 days)_

Ven says, "This is nice," a light laughter in his voice, and that's when Riku realises he's hugging him for the fifth or sixth time since he got home. He colours, pulls away. Ven catches his arm and pulls him in close again and murmurs, "No, I mean it. Although if you want a distraction you can help me chop veg for dinner."

Riku has loved Ven for two years, five months, eight days and about six hours. They'd been dating for a few months already, made out on Ven's sofa a couple of times, and Riku was beginning to consider telling Ven about the whole omega situation. They were at a natural history museum and Ven had rushed Riku through to the new dinosaur exhibit, gesturing excitedly to the fossil specimens in glass cases and critiquing the animatronic reconstructions and apologising for talking too much and Riku kept shaking his head and saying he was having fun. What he didn't say was what he started thinking that afternoon, which was _holy shit, I love you_.

At home Ven is quiet, resting his head on Riku's shoulder while they watch TV, usually falling asleep within the first half hour of whatever movie they put on. He likes companionable silence. He's early to bed and reluctant to rise. He likes to do his own thing, likes the independence. 

Riku is terrified that if he already loves Ven so fiercely, then when he _really_ starts feeling again it will be too much.

_(7 days)_

Riku's last serious relationship didn't just end badly. The whole thing was bad. The lost years, that's what Naminé calls them, ever the poet. He should have seen the warning signs but he was in thrall and by the time he realised power play had just become power he was barely even himself any more, just a hollow replica. After that he decided no more serious relationships, no more belonging to anyone else, no more letting anyone except him define who he is.

But then Ventus. 

Breaking all of Riku's rules so effortlessly he probably never realised they were there.

He finds himself thinking about it more as his first heat in years gets closer. No point digging up old traumas, but he does it anyway, endlessly, repetitively, picking over stale thoughts. 

"Being vulnerable is scary," says Naminé, her voice crackly through the bad internet connection. "You've talked to Ven about all this?"

"Of course," lies Riku. But he doesn't like bothering Ven with his problems. He knows Ven has his own ghosts. A reason why the people he calls family aren't related to him by blood, why he gets weird whenever the subject of twins comes up. 

"I'm just being emotional," he tells Naminé, wanting to reassure himself more than her. He says, "I just want to feel like myself." But who is the real Riku? And if the real Riku isn't the version Ven loves, is he even someone worth being?

Ven is in the next room, reading a book about mass extinctions. When Riku comes through he glances up, his expression the kind of affectionate that makes Riku's heart race and his guts curl. The former feeling familiar, the latter new. He sits next to Ven and tries to keep his hands off the soft curves of Ven's body and fails helplessly, until finally Ven laughs and tosses his book aside and sits between Riku's legs and makes Riku sigh and whine and whisper Ven's name breathlessly, lovingly.

_(3 days)_

Ven's an archivist and curator at the Twilight Town Museum, has been since he got hired straight out of college with an archeology degree he probably didn't need. By then he was already familiar with its dated permanent displays and summer school events and dusty collections. Mostly local history - newspapers, memorabilia, clothes from bygone eras. A few fossils. Ven applies for funding for new exhibitions, gets it sometimes, ropes kids who like things quiet and organised into volunteering during the summer holidays like he did. Digitising projects, local history reports, outreach events where Ven lights up a room with his enthusiasm - any subject will do, although dinosaurs are a particular favourite - and Riku stands at the back behind the crowds, sometimes operating the projector, other times just watching, trying not to let his fondness show too plainly.

Riku works in construction, where nobody knows he's bisexual, least of all an omega. Contract after contract. Ven humours his anecdotes. If he finishes a job early he might drop into the museum on the way home with snacks and sodas. The other employees and volunteers - mainly the latter - greet him cheefully. They like him mostly by extension, more "Ven's-boyfriend" than "Riku". (The rest of it is his biceps and willingness to put them to good use for heavy lifting.)

Today Ven is at the computer, the frown of concentration on his face a sure giveaway that he's struggling over emails. Riku runs a hand over Ven's back, quick and discreet. 

"Brought you apple pastries."

"What's this bribery for?" But Ven is grinning as he reaches for the paper bag. He knows Riku has no ulterior motive other than to see him smile. He lets Ven's voice wash over him, enjoying the sound of it as much as the small excitements and petty complaints of Ven's day. One of the volunteers - an amateur historian, retired, Riku forgets her name - pops into the office. Ven all smiles. He's great with elderly people, especially elderly women; Riku makes a little small talk, but mostly he lets Ven take the lead. 

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'm taking a long weekend," says Ven. "Back on Tuesday."

"Oh, how lovely, do you boys have any plans?"

Ven glances at Riku, the sly quirk of amusement in his eyes making Riku blush furiously, or maybe he was already turning an interesting shade of pink. He hides his face in his hair while Ven says, "We're just going to relax at home," and even worse: "Maybe rearrange some furniture." Either the lady doesn't catch the innuendo, or she's generously ignoring it for the sake of Riku's dignity. He busies himself tidying away the empty pastry bag and soda can until the conversation moves on.

_(2 days)_

Ven is in the kitchen when Riku gets home. He leans into the doorway, cheeks rosy from leaning over a hot stove, and says matter-of-factly, "The dildo finally arrived."

"Oh, did you open it?"

"I had a peek." Ven grins. "It's bigger than I expected."

Riku takes the box up to their bedroom and unwraps the toy, feeling the give in the silicone and the gentle swell of the knot at its base, checking the softness of the leather harness. He used to have a couple, but once he went on the suppressants they just got shoved further and further under the bed, and by the time he dug them out again - packing to move in with Ven - it had been so long they didn't seem worth keeping. Having a libido again feels strange, his skin a kind of sensitive he'd almost forgotten and his mind wandering to Ven's sun-flushed skin and the fluffy lick of his hair and his delicate, gentle hands. He feels an old thrill shudder through him as he closes his eyes and imagines Ven fucking him, slowly at first, teasing, Riku tipping his head back and begging for more, then Ven picking up the pace and Riku spreading his legs wider and Ven-

"Dinner's ready." Ven is at the doorway, looking amused. Riku flushes guiltily, pulls his hand out of his pants. "You want a hand finishing things up here?"

Riku's voice comes out in more of a whimper than he expects: " _Please_."

  
_(1 day)_

Riku does actually end up rearranging the furniture. He heaves the bed into the corner of the room, piles on every pillow and cushion and blanket they have in the house, decides the floor needs vacuuming - including behind the wardrobe and dressers - then goes back to fussing with the bedding again. He doesn't know if it's just been so long since he's been in heat or whether it's because Ven isn't an alpha, but he feels embarrassment flush over him when Ven leans in through the doorway, still sweaty from volleyball practice, laughing in surprise at seeing his usually collected boyfriend so flustered over cushions. He lets Ven stroke his arms, the sweat of his palms soothing, the motion grounding him.

"Hey, hey. It'll be fine. We're probably going to knock half of these off tomorrow anyway."

It was Ven who suggested stopping the suppressants; at least, it was Ven who suggested it seriously. Riku had been complaining the way Riku complained about everything - not intending to actually do anything about the problem - and Ven had earnestly done some research, which he brought up over dinner one night weeks later. At first Riku had brushed it off, not wanting to risk so much just for the sake of sex. Not wanting to be so vulnerable.

And oh, he's _so_ vulnerable, pressing his face into Ven's hair and sighing deeply, breathing in the comforting scent of him, Ven's arms around his waist, his body warm, his kisses so gentle, so caring. 

  
_( … )_

It's different with Ventus. The arousal builds slow, Riku laying in the stripes of morning sunlight with his arm wedged under Ven's waist, Ven breathing in a soft, steady rhythm. Riku watches his chest rise and fall, thinking, _how did I get so lucky?_

He kisses the crown of Ven's hair, then his forehead, his round cheeks and soft lips, his free hand finding the curve of Ven's stomach. Ven grumbles at first, sleep clinging to him the way it always does, but when he realises Riku's halfway to straddling his hips he laughs, reciprocating Riku's touches with half-awake hands.

"I don't even get breakfast first?"

Ven untangles them from the bedsheets and shimmies Riku's pyjama top off, and Riku's pretty sure he's whining and he knows he's blushing with the embarrassment of his flushed, hungry body. He tries to hide his face in the crook of Ven's neck, but the smell of him is so familiar and comforting and the way he threads his fingers through Riku's hair makes his heart thrum urgently and it's not like drowning in the heady, musky pheromones of an alpha, it's like trusting, it's like being _loved_. His skin tingles wonderfully under Ven's fingers, the heat pooling in his stomach as Ven slides his hand under the waistband of his pants to cup his ass, and he presses against Ven's body, wanting to be closer, wanting to kiss him more fiercely, wanting to drink in the taste of him.

"Oh wow, you really are wet."

Riku huffs, pressing himself into Ven's touch anyway. "Told you I would be." Ven laughs and kisses him again, Riku whining and arching his back as Ven rolls him over, flushed with arousal and gazing into Ven's beautiful sea-glass eyes. 

"You want me to fuck you?"

Riku's voice is a breathy whisper: "For the next twelve hours, preferably."

And Ven does. And he does. And he _does._

  
_(28 days)_

Riku wakes to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup wafting through the house. His joints click as he stretches, limbs feeling like jelly. First he lays still, floating in a sleepy, satiated haze, but eventually hunger wins out over his laziness, and he rolls out of bed, encountering several damp patches on the way. Grabs a towel, decides against wrapping it around his waist. Unsteady on the stairs. Leaving handprints on the banister.

Ven is leaning over the skillet, clean and fresh, his hair just beginning to fluff up as it dries. His shirt is hanging open, revealing the many marks of Riku's affection trailed across his skin. Hearing Riku, he glances up. A blush on both their faces, like boys caught fooling around doing things they shouldn't have been.

"Sleep well?"

Riku hums. "This must be the first time you've woken up before me."

"There was also that one time you got the flu."

"I think I'm gonna go take a bath."

"I'll bring you breakfast."

As Riku squeezes past Ven catches him around the waist, kissing his cheek, then his mouth, ignoring Riku's protestations that Ven just showered and he's still covered in all kinds of unspeakable fluids. The pancakes on the skillet are smoking; Ven slides them onto the plate without relinquishing their embrace. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," Riku whispers, making Ven laugh and kiss him again.

"You only told me about two hundred times yesterday." But then a strange expression settles on his face, one that betrays the vulnerability he's always so careful to disguise. "Did you mean it?" he asks. "Do you really feel that way?" Then he adds quickly, as if trying to feign casual disinterest: "If it's just hormones, I get it. It's okay. I just. Was curious." 

Why did Riku always hide the true depth of his feelings? Why did he feel like that four-letter word was something dangerous, something that had more power to hurt than to heal? Why was he so afraid of being too affectionate, too invested, too in love?

He wraps his arms around Ven and tucks his face against his neck, breathing in the smell of his favourite soap and the prickle of moisture from his still-damp skin.

"I mean it," he promises, and words feel too insubstantial to describe the way it feels to hold Ven, to have him be the home that Riku can always return to, to trust him enough to reveal the most vulnerable parts of himself. He says, "I always loved you this much. I guess it just took being really horny to be able to admit it." 

Ven laughs. "You were _really_ horny." He tenderly smooths down Riku's hair, Riku basking in the affection. But then he stills, a tension in his muscles that turns into a hiccup, then a sob. Riku holds him tight, feeling strangely unselfconscious of how naked and sticky he is, kissing Ven's cheeks as he admits, "I was so scared you wouldn't be attracted to me," and Riku admits, "I was scared I'd be _too_ attracted to you," and both of them say "Why didn't you tell me?" and they laugh and Riku's heart could burst from relief. From love. Maybe also a little bit from the gooey feeling in his thighs. He relinquishes his inhibitions and holds Ven close and murmurs into the tiny space between them, "I love you, I love you, _I love you_." 


End file.
